


New Beginnings

by phoenixhowl



Series: PotterLock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl





	New Beginnings

The dingy bar at the end of Knockturn Alley was just as much home to him as his actual home was. Certainly now his brother was skipped off to Southern America to go dragon hunting (the Peruvian Vipertooth-population needed to be thinned out and controlled, and Severin was mad enough to do something like that), Sebastian didn't have much to come home to. It had been a few months since he had been fired from the Auror Department, and the days started to get dull and bleak. Even more dull and bleak, because being an Auror hadn't been all that exciting, unfortunately.

He was halfway his fourth Firewhiskey, grimacing just a bit as the liquor burned its way down his throat, when he heard his last name being called. His brow furrowed, and he automatically straightened up, expecting trouble. The folk that usually came to the pub had all come in contact with Magical Law at least once, and it wouldn't be the first time someone wanted to have a go at him for being a former law-enforcer. Instead he looked into a pair of vaguely familiar green eyes in a heart-shaped face, and he frowned some more.

“We know each other?”

“Well, we both played Quidditch in the team, so I would say we do, yes,” the woman grinned, but it faltered when Sebastian continued to frown at her. “Or we don't, and you're not the Moran I thought you were, but the other one. Sorry.”

“Aye, it's alright. I'm Sebastian, not Severin. He skipped off to Peru a few days ago.”

“I read about you,” she said simply, getting herself a Firewhiskey as well as she settled herself next to him. “Nasty business. What are you going to do now? Any new job you have your eye on?”

Read about him, of course she'd read about him. The entire magical world had read about how the Auror's wonderboy had faced a trial at the Wizengamot for 'unnecessary cruelty' and 'responsibility for multiple casualties'. Sebastian grunted and shrugged, scowling into his glass. Getting himself a job was a bit of a hardship at the moment, and he could only expect it would stay that way. He didn't need a Seer for that.

“You still don't really know who I am, do you?”

He tore himself away from his thoughts, looking her up and down once more. “Not really, no.”

“I was two years below you. Severin made me a Seeker?”

Suddenly it connected in his head, and he snapped his fingers. “Of course, you stole that snitch away in our first game, in our sixth year? McKenzie?”

“Allison, yeah. The one and only,” she grinned, brushing her black hair out of her face. Her hand brushed over one of the pockets of her cloak, lingering for a moment before she withdrew a small, black card. Could be a business-card, except there was no information on it, and Sebastian twirled it around in his hands as he accepted it.

“What is it?”

“A business-card.”

“I can see that,” Sebastian said drily, watching her hop off the stool and throw enough Galleons on the bar to pay for both their drinks. He could even get himself another one.

“It will show you the information you need when he wants it too.”

“He?”

“He,” she repeated simply, and pulled her hood back up as she turned on her heel. Allison disappeared before Sebastian could inquire her some more about that 'he', instead opting for another drink as he studied the card some more. There was something promising about it, something that made his heart thump. The mystery of it all was enough to tempt his curiosity, and he already knew that he would keep a close eye on it, waiting for it to change and reveal its secrets.

*****

The scratching of a quill over a roll of parchment was the only sound that filled the room, apart from the steady, calm breathing of two men. They both looked up when something tapped against the window, and the one sitting nearby went to open it, letting the screech owl in.

Pink lips curled up in a devious grin as Jim read the message the bird had brought, and he snapped his fingers next to his brother's ear, making Richard startle and look up from his writing again.

“Pack up your things, brother-dear. Your work on Fantastical Fables has to wait. We're going to London.”

“London?” Richard repeated, his doe-eyes widening as he dried the ink with a wave of his wand. “What are we going to do in London?”

“London,” Jim purred, his grin widening. “An old acquaintance of mine is looking for a job. I'd like to handle this myself. Be a doll and pack for us, yeah? I think you will particularly like this one.”


End file.
